Talk:Ultralisk
out of date The section stating "They are strong against massed marines, zealots, and zerglings, less effective against marauders and stalkers, and weak against single target high damage units. " is no longer true ultralisk now work extremely well vs armored units with the new damage change and are not very useful agaisnt zealots. they are best used when you can keep you opponent from microing, (such as with fungal growth). im not going to do these myself but i recommend these changes 20:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have any sources on the Torrasque being named after a real mythological creature? The only thing I've ever seen was the Tarrasque in D&D. - Dark T Zeratul 22:10, 20 February 2007 (UTC) possibly the Tarrasque. It was an actual mythological dragon. Not that it was real. It was mythological. 24.77.19.12 14:28, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Omegalisk Maybe I jumped the gun combining the articles. Should the Omegalisk be treated as a separate, cut-during-development unit? Kimera 757 (talk) 00:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Overlisk I heard of the term "Overlisk" , and I heard it will be appearing in the Map Editor as an Omega Ultralisk , shich is nearly the powerfulest unit in the game . Is this the same of the "Omegalisk" , with a changed name , or the name "Omegalisk" will be used in the map editor ? I've never heard of the term overlisk, though I heard the omegalisk used to be called "megalisk". Perhaps you are thinking of the uberlisk, which was created in the editor. However, there's no proof that it will appear in Galaxy. Like in Warcraft III, you can create a new unit almost from scratch, and the uberlisk was created just as an example. It might end up in Galaxy, but we probably shouldn't say so until we know for sure. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Pygalisk Shouldn't the Pygalisk be on the wiki? (The pygalisk is a mini ultra found on a secret mission that can be unlocked in media bliz.) Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That article will be coming along. It's hard to get their stats though, because they die too fast, and you're being chased by a hybrid, so you can't really stick around. (And if you use the invincibility cheat, that just kills the pygalisks faster.) I need to find them in the map editor. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) None of the none multiplayer units are automatically in the editor. to access them, go to dependancies and add standard campaign and campaignstory to the dependancies. Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 19:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) They have 50 hp and 4 attack damage, 2.95 speed, 0.86 attack speed, and 2 armor. Stuart98 has made many cool creations! Subscribe for pure creativity! 20:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dance? The Ultralisk has some weird dances... anyone know where they come from? (You can find them in the Game files on the Map Editor) Terrorblades 16:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought you could see dances by typing /dance in the multiplayer game. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) U-23A Just a note, decided to remove the Speciment U-23A link. I can only assume it came from WoL, but can't find any trace of it, and it's no good just to say "U-23A is an ultralisk" or something like that. If it's an article to be created, it'll need some specifics.--Hawki (talk) 07:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) FYI on "kaiser blades" Seems to be some bafflement as to this term. I present: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaiser_blade. Court Appointed Shrub (talk) 16:53, June 28, 2015 (UTC)